Last Hope
by Michael26504
Summary: Rated M because of future events.


Why did he feel himself falling? He didn't know but it felt like he was falling down into endless darkness. He honestly didn't mind it, for some reason it felt so calming...so natural for him to being going through this. Maybe that was why he didn't bother to call out for help; it wasn't like it was going to matter anyway. He was pretty sure he wasn't in Twilight Town anymore.

After a few more second of falling Erick found that his feet had hit something solid. It was at that time he opened his eyes, and examined the area around him. He was actually standing on platform made of light and he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. A slight sigh escaped his lips as he took a step forward, and the pure white platform transformed by sending a blinding light into the area. Erick forced his eyes closed and brought his arm in front of his face to ensure that he didn't lose his eye sight thanks to the light.

Once he was sure that it was gone he lowered his arm and slowly opened his eyes. He was taken aback by what saw, the once white platform now held a picture of his sister and it matched her to the letter. From her long brown hair to her soft blue eyes, and he truly began to wonder just where he was.

_"Are you afraid?"_

Erick looked around for the source of the voice that had just spoken to him, but he failed to find one. So instead of assuming he was going crazy Erick answered the voice, hoping that maybe he'd get a reply back. **"I'm not afraid. Should I be?"** replied Erick his voice coming out without a single drop of fear inside of it. He stood there still, quite, and waiting...waiting for the voice to answer him back. However his answer never came instead he was met with the platform shacking.

Erick found himself stumbling forward and almost falling face first into the ground. However he had mange to catch his balance at the last minute. He watched however as three small pedestals rose it from the glass platform; he began to wonder why the hell they hadn't broken. When the shacking of the platform stopped Erick took another step forward expecting something to happen and sure enough something did.

The once empty pedestals now held objects inside of them, the one in front of him held a rather short sword that held a picture of mouse head on the handle. The pedestal to his right held a staff with a mouse head on it, and the one on the left held a shield with mouse imprinted on the center. A look of confuses fell on Erick's face as he moved a hand through his light brown hair.

_"What will you wield to face the challenges ahead?"_

There that voice was again, and now it was asking him to deiced what he was going to use in the challenges ahead of him. He blinked light blue eyes moving from one object to the next, his eyes however stopped when they came to the sword. Whatever he was going to end up facing that sword was going to be useful, and with that in mind Erick walked up to the pedestal holding the sword and picked up the weapon.

He watched as the pedestal the sword was on sunk back into the platform. The sword that had once been in his hand vanished in a quick flash of light, as Erick again heard the strange voice.

_"The sword with it you can strike down those who stand in your way. Now...what will you give up?"_

Of course he had to give something in order to have the strength of the sword. Erick sighed and looked from his left to his right, he didn't really need that staff did he? When it came down to real fight what use would something like that offer him? At least the shield could offer him some kind of protection from oncoming attacks. Erick began to move his legs towards the staff, and once he reached it he picked up and watched it vanish along with its pedestal.

_"You'll fight with the power of the sword, and give up with magic of the staff, is this correct?"_

Erick figured that simply nodding his head wasn't going to cut it when answering this strange voice so he was forced to reply. **"Yes."** and as the word left his mouth the last pedestal vanished and Erick found himself being enveloped by light. His eyes again shut to protect themselves from the overpowering light that had covered him. Erick again found himself opening his eyes when he felt like all the light had left. He found himself stunned by where he was at; he was in the sandlot of Twilight Town. He knew this by towering walls around him, and the big struggle match board that he was standing in front of. Confusion formed on the young boys face as he began to look around, and found the he was alone.

This was weird considering that the sun was high up in the sky normally around this time of day kids were playing Struggle in the big open area in the middle of the Sandlot. His hands went inside his pockets as he began to head towards the exit that would allow him to get to the clock tower quicker. Suddenly in front of him appeared his sister, and it caused Erick to take a step back. It hit him that he wasn't yet done with this weird trip he happened to be on right now, and Erick opened his mouth to speak when his sister spoke instead.

_"What's most important to you Erick?"_

**"What are you going on about?"** Erick took another step back as he looked into his sister's lifeless eyes, and he became aware that this wasn't his sister. He should have figured as much considering he wasn't done with this mind freak stuff.

_"What's most important to you?"_

Erick didn't give answer for a few second hoping that if he waited he could just wake up from whatever was going on here, but he didn't go so lucky. Instead he and his 'sister' had a staring contest until Erick finally allowed himself to answer the silly question that been asked to him. **"Protecting you, you're the only family I've got left in this world Erica and I'll be damn sure I fight for you before I let anything take you away from me."** Erick allowed this to come out as whisper, a mutter as if he didn't want whatever was making him do this know his true feelings.

_"Is keeping me safe really that important to you?"_

Erick lowered his eyes gaze from that of his fake sister and kept on walking forward heading up towards the clock tower. When again his path was blocked by someone, however this time it wasn't his sister but a figure from his past. He could feel something akin to sadness build up inside of him as he looked into the light green eyes of his mother, but he forced them back. His mother was dead, and this was a pale copy of her. He wouldn't be fooled by mere illusions of his heart, and he would have kept on walking had she not spoken to him.

_"What are you afraid of?"_

Another question he didn't feel like he needed an answer, he had never taken the time to ask himself what could make him afraid. He didn't have time for that, he had keep Erica safe had to hold onto what was left of his family. Though if he gave no answer he'd probably be stuck here forever, and with the idea of leaving in his mind Erick took a deep breath and began to think. What was he afraid of? It should have been an easy question answer, and when he felt like he couldn't think of anything it hit him.** "I'm afraid of being alone, of not having someone to love me."** Erick twitched as he let his true fear slip out into the open, and he was glad no one was here to hear it but him and his heart.

_"Really? You're afraid of that? That doesn't seem all that scary."_

Erick rolled his eyes as he began walk again, what was going on? Was it asking him these questions just to mock him when he gave his answer? If it was then it was just being curl and Erick really didn't like that at all. He was so close to the clock tower now, to the train station and low and behold someone appeared in front of him. His father and all of his trench coat wearing glory stood in front of him with cold blue eyes, and Erick found himself waiting for the question that seemed to show whenever these figures appeared.

_"What do you want most out of life?"  
_

He had been asked a lot of question here recently, and they all made him think about who he really was. But this question here, it seemed to hit home more on him than any of the question he had been asked up to this point. It was much harder to answer that what he wanted to use to face some kind of challenge, and of what he feared. Erick crossed his arms as he entered a deep thought what did he want out of life? He didn't know and he wonder…just wonder if maybe that would be an okay answer, because he really didn't know. Right now he was just living day by day making sure that he and sister got through the night without dying, or getting hurt.** "I…I…I don't know. I guess I want to stop struggling I want to stop barely getting by, and give Erica the life I know she deserves."**

_"Do you really think you can do that? Or will you simply keep on struggling?"_

Erick's body twitched as his father vanished from view and left him alone standing in front of the train station. What was going on? Why was he being asked so many questions, being forced to think about what kind of person he really was? Everything was so unclear to him, so clouded by a dark fog that he couldn't see through. Erick took a deep breath and allowed himself to move forward towards the train station doors, his hands pressing themselves firmly on the glass of the doors. His eyes gazing inward to see what might be waiting for him inside of the station, however he couldn't see anything other than pitch black. He was going to have to step inside of the station if he really wanted to see what was waiting for him on the other side, but did he want that? Did he want to cross the threshold into the darkness of the train station? He wanted to leave, and it seemed like walking inside was going to be his only way out of this place, so against his better judgment he pushed the doors open and took a step inside of the station. He was instantly greeted with the door closing behind him and then vanishing leaving him alone in the empty blackness of the train station. Erick didn't say a word as he step further end, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to show up and ask him another question.

That's when it happened, appearing right before was a mirror image of himself it matched him perfectly or it would have if the copies eyes didn't look so lifeless and void of emotion. Erick looked at his copy with confusion and wonder on his face, **"What is this? Why do you look like me?"**

_"Your pathetic! Look at yourself, wondering around this place like some kind of lost puppy." _the copy spoke, it's voice coming out with echo as if many versions of Erick were all speaking at the same time.

**"You've got no idea what you're talking about, trust me if I could leave then I would." **anger clearly filled Erick's voice, who the hell was this fake to tell him he was pathetic? To tell him that he was lost a puppy wondering around trying to find its way back home. Erick wasn't lost, and he wasn't pathetic...he was strong he had to be.

_"but I do know what talking about idea...I'm you after all."_ the copy sank itself into the darkness of the floor that both it and the real Erick stood on, only to have itself reappear right behind Erick it's lips next to his ear. _"Try as you might Erick you'll never escape those inner thoughts of yours, those thoughts that creep around inside your head. I know you think your weak, I know how you really feel." _soon after the words left the copies mouth came a push on Erick's back that caused him to tumble forward falling face first into the darkness of the ground. He didn't get back up once he fell, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. The darkness of the ground was pulling him downward causing him to sink into the endless of depth of his heart. That was at least until a bright flash of hit and the room was illuminated by it. The darkness on the floor vanishing and being replaced by the actual floor of the train station the rest of the area however remained covered in the darkness. The room wasn't the only thing that had taken change, so had Erick who now had a strange key shaped weapon inside of his hand.

_"The Kingdom Key Keyblade has chosen you as it's wielder."_

Erick stood up the weapon in firmly gripped in his hands and his eyes locked firmly on his fact which now had a weapon of it's own resting inside of it's hands, it was a mirror image of his keyblade only lacking in color. **"You're wrong about me, I don't think I'm weak. I'm strong, I'm powerful, and this weapon is going to prove it to you." **

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Writer's Note: :P Sorry this took so long to get up, I hope you guys enjoy reading it and the big fight will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
